Try to Remember
by Miss Pontmercy
Summary: When Ginny loses her memory, she forgets ten years of information and Harry has to remind her of everything she's missed out on. Will actually be funny and cute- not tragic. REVIEWS!
1. An Injury

**I tried this once before, and it didn't work. I'm trying this idea again, because I got re-inspired last night. Review if you think it still sucks, or if you like it!**

* * *

It was nine in the morning, and Harry was getting James ready for the day when he heard a crash from the bathroom.

"Ginny?" he yelled, running to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, and just heard the shower running. "Gin?" he yelled again, but heard nothing. He opened the door, and saw her on the ground, unconscious.

"Bloody hell," he said, scared, and leaned down to get her up out of the glass. She'd obviously fallen out the shower door, shattering the glass. She was bleeding, and he quickly cast some charms to get any of the glass out of the wounds and stop the bleeding. He put a robe around her, and only stopped his frightened motions for a moment to run and pick up James. He hated to leave Ginny, but his charms had stopped most of the bleeding, and this would only take a moment.

He apparated into Ron and Hermione's house. He realized it was rude to barge in this way, but he knew they would understand. Hermione was reading on the couch, in a big sweatshirt that covered the tiny bump she now had from her pregnancy.

"Harry?" she asked, alarmed.

"I need you to watch James for tonight- Ginny fell, and I have to take her to St. Mungo's-"

"Is she alright?" Hermione said, alarmed.

"I don't know," Harry said, then turned to James. "Be a good boy tonight, James."

"Daddy-" he whined, his face scrunching up in the telling prelude to crying.

"Don't cry," Harry said kindly. "Daddy loves you very much. But you get to stay with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron for the night- won't that be fun?"

James just cried.

"Here," Hermione said, taking him in her arms. "Go," she said. She started talking to James kindly, and he quieted instantly. Hermione had magic with children. Once he trusted that James would be alright, he thanked Hermione, promised to keep her updated, and left. He was so thankful that he had friends who he could drop his child off with without any kind of notice, and also grateful that he had friends his son was comfortable enough with that dropping him off was this painless.

It was only a few more minutes before he and Ginny were at St. Mungo's and installed in a room.

"She's had a blow to the head," the Healer informed him. "It's better to just let her sleep it off, because as far as the charms say, there's no serious trauma. But waking her up now would only give her a serious headache." He smiled. "We'll keep her the night, though."

It was already noon, once the healer had told him this- he'd expected as much.

He had nothing to occupy himself, and soon enough fell asleep in the chair next to her bed, with his arms and head resting on the bed. A few hours later, he awoke thoroughly confused from sleeping in the middle of the day. He realized what had woken him- Mrs. Weasley had entered the hospital room.

"Visiting hours," she chirped. "How's she doing? Thank you for sending us the owl."

"She's doing well, I think. The healer said she'll be alright, but she hasn't woken up yet, so I'm starting to worry..."

"I'm sure she'll be alright," Mrs. Weasley said, as if to convince herself as much as Harry. "Ron is in the waiting room- he wants to talk to you."

"Ok," Harry said. "If she wakes up while I'm out there, tell her I'm right nearby."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and promised to.

Not five minutes after Harry left the room, Ginny's eyelids fluttered and she awoke.

"Mum?" she asked groggily. "What-?"

"You fell, sweetheart," Molly said, smoothing her bedclothes. "How do you feel?"

Ginny sat up, and put a hand to her head. "Alright, I guess... my head just hurts. How did I fall?"

"You fell out of the shower," Molly said. "I think you probably fainted from the hot water."

Ginny wrinkled her brow. That explained why she ached all over.

"Harry's right outside, talking to Ron," she informed.

"Harry's here?" Ginny asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Why- yes," Molly said, confused.

But just then, Harry came into the room.

"You're awake," he said, smiling widely. He walked over to her, and kissed her forehead, causing her to blush a brilliant red. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," she said weakly, and then looked away. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The healer said you'd feel better- do you ache anywhere, or feel any pain? You were bleeding a lot..."

"Well my head kind of hurts... and how do you know I was bleeding a lot?" she asked sharply.

"Well, I heard a crash, so I went into the bathroom, once you didn't respond. You were bleeding a lot- Gin?" he asked, for she had turned red again and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my..." she whimpered. "Did you... I was naked, wasn't I?" she asked, horrified.

"Well, er, yes," he said, much to aware of Mrs. Weasley's presence. However, she was not focused on him- she was staring intently at Ginny, who was confusing them both. "You were in the shower..."

"Oh, god!" she whimpered again. "That's so embarassing!"

Harry just wrinkled his eyebrows. Yes, he thought it was rather embarrassing to talk about this in front of his mother-in-law, but he and Ginny had been married for several years now. They had a child, for goodness' sake- everyone knew how that came about.

"Gin, sweetheart, are you ok?" he asked, putting his hand on her forehead. He didn't know why he did- it wasn't as though she had a fever. Being a father really had altered him.

"Anyway, when did you get here? Mum said you weren't coming till later."

Both Harry and Mrs. Weasley looked at her very intensely then.

"Dumbledore said the same thing," she argued. "I'm not wrong!"

"Gin, love-"

"_Why_ do you keep saying things like that?" she asked. "It's not like you finally, I don't know, noticed me or anything-"

"Oh my," Molly said, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Ginny," Harry said seriously. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"You mean the last thing that _happened?"_ she said angrily, glaring at him. "I _know_what happened to me. I just got back on the Hogwarts Express after and mum and dad picked us all up and took us to Grimmauld Place instead of the Burrow, because that's where we were gonna stay, with the order and everyone. But you weren't coming till later, and... oh my God, I can't believe you saw me _naked!"_

"Harry, go find a Healer," Molly said.

Harry glared at her. "No!" he cried. As much as he loved Mrs. Weasley, she needed to stop being so controlling over her children- he was Ginny's husband, and she damn right needed him now more than her mum. Didn't she?

"Mum, what's going on?" Ginny said, not looking at Harry. "Why're you both being so weird?"

"Harry, please," Molly said.

"I don't want to leave her," he said. "Can't you...?"

"No!" Ginny said, reaching for her mum's hand. "I need to talk to you mum."

Harry tried not to feel hurt, but then remembered that if Ginny's memory was obstructed, he should not feel offended. He should focus on getting her to feel better. So he anxiously left the room and ran down the hall to find a Healer.

* * *

**Thoughts? Thanks so much!**


	2. Memories

"Mum, what's going on?" Ginny asked, her brown eyes wide and confused.

"Ginny, dear, I think... I think you might have lost some of your memory," she said, her eyebrows knitting together.

"What? How old am I?"

"You're twenty three now, Gin," her mom said.

Ginny blanked- she had lost ten years. "Oh my... Mom. No. I'm thirteen. I've _got to be thirteen-"_

_"_Sweetheart, don't worry. I'm sure it's temporary. A simple charm and you'll remember everything."

"What's _everything?_" Ginny asked. "And what's with Harry?"

"You are married now."

"_What?"_ she asked, pretending to be discusted by it, but inside, she was dancing with joy. _Oh my goodness! I married Harry I married Harry I married Harry-_

Then, Harry himself returned with the healer and sat next to her again. She was asked a few questions, and then Harry and Mrs. Weasley were asked to leave the room.

"What do you think?" he asked her when they waited outside.

"I'm sure he can just use some kind of memory charm," she said, wringing her hands. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Definitely."

Ten minutes later, the Healer returned.

"Ginny had lost ten years of her memory," he told them with a reluctant smile.

"Yes?" Harry said. "And what is being done about it?"

"Because it was caused by natural injuries, she's being given a potion to help restore the disrupted cells in her brain. However, we cannot simply give her her memory back. Eventually, I believe it will return-"

"You _believe_ it will return?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure it will," he amended. "But it will take some time. In the meantime, just talk to her and remind her of what went on in the past few years. That part can sometimes be fun for them."

Harry gave him a look, as if asking whether or not this man was crazy.

"Visiting hours are up in twenty minutes," the Healer said. "But you can stay," he said to Harry.

"I'll just go say goodbye," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You do that," Harry said. "I'll be right back- I'm going to talk to Ron again."

Out in the waiting room, Ron was still there.

"Gin's lost ten years of memory," Harry said blandly. "And she won't get it back for awhile."

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Fancy that- waking up and not knowing anything."

"She's got to stay the night, so can you keep James? I'm sorry to do this to you guys, I'll pcik him up straight off in the morning-"

"Don't worry about it. Good practice," Ron said, beaming. "And don't worry about picking him up right away. It's Sunday, remember? We can have him all day if you want. Especially in Gin doesn't remember him..." Ron said, and Harry grimaced, imagining his poor little one-year-old son seeing his mum not recognize him.

"We'll see how the day goes. Either way I'll be in tomorrow morning to see him. Tell him mummy and daddy love him and to be a good boy."

"God, am I gonna do that?" Ron asked. "'Mummy and daddy love you,'" he said, in a poor imitation of Harry's voice.

"Shut up," Harry said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

When he went back to Ginny's room, he found himself with a lot of nerves. She didn't remember them together at all, didn't remember their marriage, their son, nothing. But more importantly, she didn't remember that the war had started and ended, that Voldemort was gone, and that Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin and Tonks were dead. Or that her very own brother was dead.

"Hey," he said, poking his head in. She smiled nervously at him. "Do you mind...?"

"No," she said. He took his seat ext to her bed again. "So... what happened? Like, tell me what I missed. The healer said I might as well just ask..."

"From the beginning? Or just... highlights?"

"Say the good stuff first," she said, knowing that she'd probably missed some horrifying things, too. If she lost her memory just when Voldemort had returned, which she _did_ remember, he had most likely caused some tragedy by now.

"Well... you were a professional Quidditch Player," Harry offered up.

"No way!" she said, her face brightening up. "Really?"

"Yep- a long time, too. Until last year."

"Why last year?"

"We had a baby," he said, unsure of how she would take the news.

Her face became very pensieve right then. But inside, she was feeling rather happy. She had a child- it was an odd feeling to _know_ you had a child, but have no idea anything about him. Or her.

"What's their name?"

"His name is James Sirius, and he's eleven months old right now," Harry said, smiling. "He's brilliant. Laughs at everything. We can already tell he's going to be trouble when he goes to Hogwarts."

"And what else?" she asked, actually having fun. It was like getting a glimpse into her future, something she'd thought about a lot when she was thirteen. And though she knew she'd already lived it all, she didn't remember any of it. Instead of being scared, like she maybe should have been, she was excited.

"Voldemort's gone," Harry said, seriously. "That happened right after your sixth year. You didn't stay in Hogwarts all year, though. And Ron and Hermione and I didn't go at all- we went to try and defeat him. But in the end, he was finished in May at Hogwarts."

"You did it...?" she asked, her eyes wide. Harry nodded. "That's fantastic. That's brilliant!" she said, laughing. "That's the one thing I was scared about, with ten years later... that the world was in ruins, or he was at large- the world isn't in ruins, is it?"

"No," Harry said, laughing. "Right now, the world is pretty good, actually. Ron and Hermione are going to have a baby in a few months."

"Seriously?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "This is all too amazing. _So_ cool. When did they get together?"

"Right after the battle."

"When did we...?"

Harry smiled. "My sixth year. You were dating Dean Thomas for most of the year, though... I don't knwo what happened, exactly. I just finally wised up or something. But after the last Quiddith match, we kissed."

She blushed, embarrassed, but then remembered that he'd gone through all this, too, so it wasn't before, when she would just constantly think about kissing Harry. And he married her, so obviously he _wanted _to kiss her.

"Are we happy?" she asked nervously.

"Very happy."

"What about everyone else? Mum and Dad and Bill and Charlie and Fred and George and, well, I suppose Percy-"

"Well, Bill," Harry said, trying to avoid the subject of Fred. "You'll be excited to hear that Bill married Fleur-"

"_Eew!" _she exclaimed. "Well... I bet Ron's happy."

Harry smiled. This was going to be rather fun.

As long as he avoided the rather unpleasant subjects.


	3. Coming Home

"So, er," Harry said, when he opened the door to Grimmauld Place the next afternoon. "This is home."

"Really?" she said ion disbelief. She remembered Grimmauld Place from when they had come right after her third year, but this looked _nothing_ like how it had then. "It's so... clean. And bright."

"Your mother made up spend a whole summer cleaning it up, and then when we moved in here you decorated it."

"I see," she said, trying not to think about how incredibly awkward this was. So, sure, she was supposedly twenty-three now, but all she knew was the thirteen years of life she'd had. And, yeah, she really wanted Harry to be her boyfriend and everything, but... well, it was kind of overwhelming. And filled with lots of silences that were uncomfortable- was it always like this? It couldn't be! Plus knowing that she'd, _ya'know, _done _that_ with him, and have him standing here with her was really, really strange. Was he, like, thinking about it?

"So, er," Harry said, obviously feeling just as uncomfortable. "Do you, want a tour?"

"Sure," she said. He showed her the rest of the house, and asked Kreacher to bring some food for them both. Then he told her some more anecdotes about her- their- life. Random stories.

"So, in your fourth year, Ron, Hermione, and I created a Defense Agency that we called Dumbledore's Army, which was your idea. The name, I mean. And we taught defense against the dark arts to kids in the room of requirement."

"Really?" Ginny asked, wondering what the room of requirement was. "That's so cool of you guys."

But he was telling her all these happy, interesting stories that were like scrapbook moments. And why would they need a defense agency? Because they weren't getting proper instruction at school. What happened before Harry defeated Voldemort? What happened to Ginny at school when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gone for a year? Bad things. He was obviously only telling her the happy bits.

Harry looked at his watch, which she recognized as something from her own family.

"Hey," she noted. "That's mum's, from one of her brother's," she said.

"Yeah," he said, glad they were finally on common ground over something. "She gave it to me for my seventeenth."

"Cool."

"But James has been at Ron and Hermione's all morning now. I have to go see him, bring him home."

Harry stared at her, obviously in a conflict. She could practically hear his thoughts- should he leave her here, alone, right after what had happened? Or bring her along when she wouldn't recognize her son?

"I want to see Ron and Hermione," she said, standing up.

* * *

"I hate apparition," Ginny muttered, stumbling around after Harry had used side-along apparition with her.

"I don't blame you. I hated it at first, too. Actually, I still kind of hate it."

They knocked on the door, and an older-looking Ron came to the door. Ginny blinked, _hard, _and tried to get used to the sight.

"Hey guys," he said, then smiled very kindly at Ginny. Much more kindly then an older brother would. Then she remembered she was supposedly very sick, so that was probably why. "How are you?"

"Fine," she uttered out. They went into the house then, and Hermione appeared holding a cute little boy with black spiky hair and brown eyes in her arms. Ginny immediately felt incredibly awkward, for she knew this was her son. But though she thought he was cute and all, she didn't feel _motherly_ towards him.

"Hey there," Harry said, and she breathed out in relief, glad he was taking over. He took the boy from Hermione, and smiled at him. "How was your fun night with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?"

"Good," he said, and Harry laughed.

"He only has a few words at this point... so whenever I ask him how something went, it's always 'good.' No matter what." Ginny cracked a smile, because Harry obviously wanted her to. "Seriously though, how was he?"

"Great!" Ron said. "We fed him lots of unhealthy food and played with him until he was exhausted, so he didn't give us any trouble."

"Thanks so much," Harry said. "You guys are lifesavers."

Hermione waved him off, and that was when Ginny noticed the bump in her stomach. Again, she blinked. This was so weird.

They left, and went back home. Harry was with James, and to avoid the boy realizing his mother did not know him anymore, they were kept pretty much apart. Ginny was busy exploring the house, and looking through her things. There was a calender on her desk, and the best tool she'd found so far- a diary.

It was fascinating to read. True, the entries weren't all that action-packed or anything, but reading your diary from ten years in the future? Very cool. Plus it was her handwriting, just writing things she never even remembered.

Ginny's thirteen year-old self got very upset when she read about awkward, uncomfortable way-too-personal details of her future life with Harry. Like, she couldn't believe it was even her. She would surely never be this comfortable with a guy. Like every time she talked to Harry, she was always nervous and too shaky. When did that change?

She paged through the diary, past the entry when she'd found out that Hermione was pregnant, past Harry's twenty-fourth birthday, past James' first step, past the weekend Ron and Hermione took him so she and Harry could have 'alone time' (_eew eew eew _Ginny paged through that one very fast). Then she landed on this one:

_George came to visit today. He wanted to see James again, and for awhile it was great. He was so happy, with the little guy. I'm a little afraid he's going to start teaching him to, I don't know, plant dung bombs about the house. But he was just playing with him. Then he said how nice it was that we named him for James and Sirius, to honor their memories and all._

Ginny looked up. 'Honor their memories.' Obviously James was Harry's dad, and he was dead. But her son's middle name was Sirius? Sirius Black? She'd only briefly met him after her third year, and her mother hadn't liked him very much. He was very grungy-looking. But he was dead?

_Then he told us, in a solemn tone, that he was going to name his son Fred, when he and Angelina have their baby, if he's a boy. And then we lost him again. He's never been able to let it go- not that I blame him. Sometimes I can't even beieve he's gone, and I wake up in the night and cry about it. But George is different. George never recovered-_

"Harry!" Ginny called, not believing what she'd read.


End file.
